Early Thanksgiving
by wallyandkuki34
Summary: Okay I finally have my Thanksgiving one-shot. Sorry it's really late but I hope you like it. Rachel's family is going out of town for thanksgiving and she doesn't want to ask any of her friends if she can spend it with them. How about a early celebration?


Hi again! Yea I know that is a long time after Thanksgiving now but I still want to write one for the wonderful holiday :)

Sorry, I had this half way done and then it erased itself and I got mad and didn't do it for a few days and now I want to get it done before it's Christmas. (That probably wouldn't go well...) Anyway sorry again.

The people that are reading this that are also reading my other story, Somebody to Love, I will be updating that soon, but I wanted to get this done first. And by the way Kuki whispered '' Says Mr. Ego.''

This is my first 1/362 one-shot, so I hope you like it!

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! My computer didn't check to see if I had any!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND, any of the characters, or Thanksgiving :(

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

''But Mom! Why do you have to go now? Thanksgiving is in three days!'' Rachel shouted at her mother, who was packing her big suitcase, trying to reason in getting them to stay for Thanksgiving.

''Honey I've already told you this a million times''said exapspertly at her daughter, '' Your father, Harvey, and I have to go on this business trip. You could come too, but I know you're going to get bored and regret it.''

''Mom! Dad's boss only asked for Dad and his son. Why can't you stay? Sure I would love for everyone to stay but if I can only have one person, I would at least like to have that person!'' Rachel said desperately trying to get someone to stay. (Sorry if Rachel sounds like a brat, but who wouldn't want their family with them on Thanksgiving?)

Thanksgiving wasn't the only reason that Rachel wanted her family to stay home. She hasn't been able to have a dinner with her family for a long time because of TND business.

She begged and begged for someone to take her job for a few days (Today is one of her days off by the way) and finally Fanny agreed to take her position, which made the fear that mostly everyone had for her grow at the power she now had.

Her mother sighed sadly and turned away from the still-open suitcase towards her only daughter with sympathetic look.

''Rachel...Sweetie, I'm really sorry but I have to be there for your father and Harvey'' Her mother said hoping her daughter would finally understand the situation.

'Everyone knows how hard it's gonna be to get Harvey to sit at the kids' table' Rachel's mom thought in her head while waiting for her daughter's reaction.

Rachel sighed and started fumbling with the hem of her tiger print shirt. She still wanted to try and get her family to stay instead of going on the business trip but she didn't know what to say anymore.

Noticing her daughter's loss for words her mom spoke up again as a idea came to her head.

''Why don't you spend Thanksgiving with one of your friends? I'll bet they'll let you celebrate with them happily.''

''But mom they'll be busy with their own stuff on Thanksgiving and I don't want to be in the way...'' Rachel said softly while staring at her still fumbling hands.

''Rachel, your father needs me there with him and Harvey. I'm sorry and I promise that we'll celebrate Thanksgiving when we get back'' Rachel's mom said smiling at her with her usual motherly smile.

When she saw Rachel open her mouth, probably to protest, she said, ''That's the end of this discussion Rachel. Now can you please help me close this annoying suitcase.''

Rachel sighed in defeat but obliged to her mother's request and walked over to help. Rachel sat on top of the suitcase as her mother finally sucessfully zipped the suitcase shut.

''Thank you Rachel'' Her mother said aprecciatively before turning to walk into her and Rachel's dad's bathroom, ''Now I need to go get ready. Our plane leaves in 3 hours.''

Rachel sat in her now empty house. It has been a half an hour since her family walked out of the house, or in Harvey's case dragged, and into the car, and driving to the airport.

Rachel was flicking through channels when a sudden idea came to her head.

'Aww come on! Why didn't we have a Early Thanksgiving! They told us about it 2 weeks ago! There was enough time to have a early thanksgiving!' Rachel thought angry at herself for not thinking about it before.

Out of her anger Rachel threw her remote away from her. She didn't care where it landed until she her glass break. She looked over in the direction she threw it and saw a photo frame on the hard-wood floor with little sparkles of glass surrounding it.

''Crud!'' Rachel shouted as she left the room. She came back with some shoes as to not get glass in her feet when she cleaned up the mess, a broom, and a dust pan.

Rachel carefully picked up the photo frame, glad that nothing happened to the picture on the inside and put it on a table nearby.

After she was done cleaning up the glass she went over to look at the picture again. She smiled happily when she saw what the picture was.

It was a picture of her and Sector V. Ever since the tag incident they had gotten closer and this was a picture of them from a few months ago.

From Left to Right: Hoagie was at the end of the left side with his arm around Abby's shoulder and his other arm straight out towards the camera with a thumbs-up. Abby had her arm around Hoagie's shoulder with her other arm around Nigel, who had his arm around Abby's and Rachel's shoulders. Rachel had her arm around Nigel's shoulders with her other arm around Kuki shoulders, who had her arm around Rachel's shoulders and Wally's shoulders who with his right arm around Kuki's shoulders and his other arm shot out towards the camera like Hoagie except he was doing a Rock 'n Roll sign. ( Haha it's basically a shoulder train I guess :D)

Rachel remembers that day perfectlly. It was one of the best days of her life. They were at the carnival.

*Flashback*

When they all go to the carnival they all split up into pairs. Hoagie and Abby, Wally and Kuki, and Nigel and Rachel.

Rachel and Nigel watched Hoagie and Abby walk towards the roller coasters and Wally and Kuki walk towards the game section before they started walking in a random direction.

''So what do you want to go on first Rachel?'' Nigel asked her with a joyful smile.

''Umm the ferris wheel but if you don't want to go on that we can go on something else, unless you want to go on the ferris wheel then we-'' Rachel said starting to ramble nervously before Nigel shut her off by putting a finger on her lips. She could feel a blush creeping up on her face but she looked up at Nigel anyway.

Nigel laughed a little as he pulled his finger away. He smiled inwardly when she blushed when he put a finger on her lips.

''The ferris wheel is fine.'' Nigel said chuckling at Rachel's still embarrassed expression.

''Okay! Let's go then!'' Rachel said excitedly as she grabbed Nigel's hand and started pulling him towards the ferris wheel.

They forgot that they were still holding hands until the girl that was operating the ferris wheel reminded them.

''Aww you guys are adorable! Want the cart that will stop at the top?'' (sorry the cart that stops at the top is probably random but I'm just gonna add that anyway) The girl asked them happily.

Nigel and Rachel were confused until they remembered they were still holding hands and they pulled their hands away from each other immediately. Nigel stuffed them in his pants' pockets and Rachel took to holding them together behind her back. Both of them were blushing furiously.

Nigel cleared his throat before speaking, ''Uh..We're not a couple but sure we would like the one that stops at the top.''

'They're not a couple? Not yet I guess, but I can tell they will be one day' The girl thought mischeviously.

The girl brought the cart that would stop at the top down and thankfully no one was in there already so they didn't have to get a different cart.

Nigel and Rachel got in the cart and waited for them to start moving. When they finally started moving and went up to the top. At the top of the ferris wheel they looked around admiring to view.

They looked down to see if they could see their friends, they did.

They saw Wally doing the test of strength and winning it. They saw him get a orange and green stuffed bear and hand it to Kuki nervously. Kuki started jumping around in joy with her new toy while holding Wally's hand. Wally was blushing so hard they could see it on his face from where they were.

Nigel and Rachel called their names. Wally and Kuki both looked up curiously when they heard their names until they saw them waving at them from the ferris wheel. They both waved back while grinning before heading towards another game.

Nigel and Rachel then looked around for Abby and Hoagie. They saw them on a nearby roller coaster where Abby was holding on to Hoagie for a dear life while screaming really loud (Sorry I think it's a little Un-Abby like for her but I wanted to put some of there romance, as well as Wally and Kuki's, in here too) while Hoagie was blushing and laughing.

They thought it was useless calling their names since they probably wouldn't hear them over Abby's screaming, Hoagie's laughing, and the noise coming from the roller coaster so they just smiled at them and turned back to look in front of them.

Rachel felt something across her shoulders so she looked behind her and saw Nigel's arm. She looked over at Nigel in question but Nigel was looking away from her and Rachel could see he was nervous about putting his arm there.

Rachel smiled and decided to calm his nerves by leaning into his arm and putting her head on his shoulder. She felt him put his head on hers.

They sat there not saying anything in their comfortable silence. They didn't even budge from their position until they felt the ride moving again so they pulled away from each other with happy smiles.

The rest of the day at the carnival was good, but her favorite part was the ferris wheel.

*Flashback Over*

Rachel smiled again at the memory before starting to lay it back down again, but before it could reach the table her mother's idea came back to her head.

'maybe you can celebrate Thanksgiving with one of your friends...' The words her mother repeated in her head. She started thinking about what her friends had told her that they were doing for Thanksgiving.

Abby, was going out of town for the whole week to go see family for Thanksgiving.

Kuki, her family also went out of town to visit family for the whole week.

Hoagie, was going to his Aunt's house with his family for Thanksgiving.

Wally was leaving to see family with his family for the whole week.

Nigel,...wait what was Nigel doing for Thanksgiving?

Rachel then remembered that Nigel wasn't leaving anywhere for Thanksgiving. He was staying home with his family.

'Well I am defiantely not going to ask if I can come over and celebrate Thanksgiving with him and his family...but wait...I got it!' Rachel thought excitedly as she ran over to get her jacket and house key. (she's still wearing her shoes necause of the glass)

After Rachel got everything she needed she ran outside. She locked the door to her house before running over to her bike and riding towards the Uno house.

''You want me to do what with you?'' Nigel asked Rachel while sitting on the couch next to her.

''I wanted you to come and celebrate a early thanksgiving with me. My family is out of town for Thanksgiving and I'm not gonna ask someone if I can spend Thanksgiving with them and their family'' Rachel repeated what she said to him before.

''Well I guess so. It could be fun and I'm bored out of my mind. But you know Rachel you can spend Thanksgiving with me and my family if you want'' Nigel imformed her as he stood up to get his jacket and shoes.

''Nah, it's okay. I don't want to intrude, but anyway if you're ready let's go!'' Rachel said happily before grabbing Nigel's hand an pulling him out of his house.

Luckily, Nigel was able to shut his front door as they made their hastily way out of the house.

Rachel noticed she was still holding Nigel's hand and dropped it to the disappointment to Nigel and herself.

They started walking side by side in silence until Nigel broke it.

''So did you have certain places you wanted to go for this early celebration?'' Nigel asked her quizzically while turning his head to face her.

Rachel looked down at her hands in nervousness, glancing up a few times to see where she was going. She finally softly said in embarrassment,

''Actually I did. I wanted to go out to dinner, then to the movies, then the last spot we can go anywhere you want to go.''

''Okay, which restaurant?'' Nigel asked her looking ahead of himself now.

''It's a surprise. Now follow me'' Rachel said smiling happily.

''Out of any fancy place we could of gone to, you chose this place?'' Nigel asked shocked.

They were at a nearby burger joint. It was mostly empty except for a couple at a corner table and a mother with two kids.

''Yep. Come on, this is one of my favorite places to eat'' Rachel said as she beckoned him to follow her to a booth a little bit away from them. Nigel followed her and they sat on opposite sides.

''Hey Rachel?'' Nigel asked her looking at his menu while she looked at her own.

''Hmmm?''

''Why did you want to do this ''Early Thanksgiving'' anyway?''

Rachel looked up at him from her menu. She stared at him a second before looking back down at her menu and answering him.

''Well I didn't think about having a Early Thanksgiving with my family until it was too late and my mom said I should ask one of my friends if I can spend Thanksgiving with them, which I wasn't gonna do. Then I just put the ideas together and BAM Early Thanksgiving with you is created.''

Nigel raised a eyebrow at her answer and asked her another question, ''Well why me?''

''Well all the others are out of town and I wanted to celebrate it with you anyway'' Rachel answered him again calmly until she realized the added part and blushed. She tried hiding her face behind her menu and thankfully it worked.

''Okay..'' Nigel said kind of confused because of her putting the menu up and hiding her face but shrugged it off.

''What can I get you two to drink?'' The waiter asked as he came up to the table with a pad of paper and a pen.

''Lemonade please'' Rachel answered not even looking at him.

''Root beer please'' Nigel told the waiter as said person wrote down their drinks.

''Okay and are you ready to order?'' He asked them getting ready to write it down if they were.

''I am, are you?'' Nigel asked Rachel lookin over at her as she put down the menu and nodded.

''Cheeseburger and fries please'' They both said simutaneously. The waiter chuckled a little as he write down their order and walking back towards the door that seperates the dining room and the kitchen.

When they spoke at the same time they turned towards each other and smiled at each other before laughing.

''Okay that place just became one of my favorite places too'' Nigel said rubbing his stomach as he remembered the delicious cheeseburger he ate no more than 5 minutes ago.

''Haha I thought you would like it there'' Rachel said giggling at his actions.

''Okay to the movies next right?'' Nigel asked her as he saw the movie theater come into veiw.

''Yep, what movie do you want to watch?'' Rachel asked Nigel as they looked at the movie titles that were on a bill board close to the movie theater.

''Um...either Dinner for shmucks (That how you spell it, also I loved that movie) or Just go with it (loved that movie too :D) I guess. What do you want to see?'' Nigel asked as he turned to her.

''I'll see either of those, but let's go see Just go with it. I want something with Adam Sandler right now'' Rachel answered as she turned to look at him too.

''Okay I'll buy the tickets'' Nigel said before walking towards the ticket booth but Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

''No Nigel, I asked you to come with me so I'll buy the tickets. Plus I already let you pay for the dinner back at the burger joint'' Rachel said before letting go of his arm and starting to walk over to the ticket booth himself, but before she could get to far Nigel said innocently behind her,

''But the guy always pays for everything on their first date.''

That shocked her. It shocked her enough that she started to zone out.

'This is a first date? I was just celebrating a holiday! How did this turn into a date? Or was it a date this whole time? If I knew it was a date I would have worn something nicer than a teal jeans and a tiger-print shirt!' Rachel started thinking panickly. Her thoughts were cut short as Nigel said something to her.

''I got the tickets. Let's go get popcorn and a drink'' Nigel said when he got back from getting the tickets.

Rachel glared at him angrily as she realized he tricked her, '' You tricked me!''

Nigel laughed and smiled a smile that you could tell he was holding him back from laughing harder.

''Yea I did. Now come on before we miss the movie'' Nigel said still chuckling a little as he grabbed her hand this time and started pulling her over to the stand to get popcorn and a drink.

Rachel brightened up and laughed a little herself before picking up her pace and walking along Nigel instead of being almost dragged.

The movie was great. Nigel even pulled the old school move and fake yawned as he put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder again.

When they did that Rachel remembered the carnival where they did the exact same thing on the ferris wheel. Also when they did that they both her ''Awwwws'' and ''Why can't we be like that anymore, Bob?''

There were a lot of Bobs in that theater.

''That was fun Nigel'' Rachel said while skipping a little next to Nigel. Nigel laughed at her antics.

''Yea it was. Now where to now?'' Nigel asked as he tried to remember her plan for the fun they were having.

''It's your choice remember? So where do you want to go?'' Rachel asked as she calmed down a little and started walking next to Nigel instead of skipping.

''Oh yeah...I know the perfect place. Come on'' Nigel said as he made them start to walk faster towards the destination he chose.

''Where are we going?'' Rachel asked for the millionth time.

''It's a surprise'' Nigel answered her more like repeated what he said before when she kept asking.

''Come onnnnnn! Where are we going?'' Rachel asked again while leaning against them as they walked together to Nigel's secret place.

''You'll see when we get there. Now stop asking'' Nigel said smiling a little bit even though she was starting to get on his nerves, but he would never blow up at her or at least try not to.

''Fine'' Rachel said in defeat as she leaned against him.

'Even in this chilly weather he still really warm' Rachel thought enjoying herself as she kept leaning against Nigel, who didn't really seem to mind.

''We're here!'' Nigel annouced as they walked up to a old tree swing that looked like it hadn't been used in a hundred years.

Rachel was confused. Why were they here? she wondered but decided no to ask.

''What is this place?'' Rachel asked instead as she looked around the lone tree swing that was up on a hill.

''You don't remember?'' Nigel asked kind of shocked but not entirely. It was a long time ago.

Before Rachel could answer a memory came to her head.

*Another Flashback*

A 7-year old Rachel was crying her eyes out as she sat on the tree swing by herself, swinging back and forth slowly.

''What are you crying about?'' asked a voice from her side.

Rachel looked over and saw a kid about her age with shaggy brown hair (this is before the accident with Abby happened) and had blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses.

''Nothing'' Rachel answered softly as she looked down at her hands.

''You have to be crying about something. Now what is it? I want to help you'' The boy answered her sincerely.

Rachel stared at the strange boy before asking a little louder, ''Who are you?''

''Nigel Uno. Who are you?'' The boy named Nigel asked her back.

''Rachel McKenzie'' Rachel answered before they both went silent.

''So why were you crying?'' Nigel asked her again.

Rachel decided to just tell him since she probably wasn't gonna stop asking till she answered.

''I lost the necklace my mom gave me for my birthday'' Rachel answered ready to start crying again. That necklace meant a lot to her. She loved it.

''Okay let's look for it. What's it look like?'' Nigel asked her as he looked around on the ground for it.

''It has a silver chain and it has a teal butterfly with tiger print wings'' Rachel answered (Yea I'm using those colors a lot) getting up off the swing to help look when Nigel stopped her.

''Hey wait. I think I have that necklace right here'' Nigel answered before pulling a necklace out of his pocket, ''I was gonna show mommy so she could do something about it.''

''That's it!'' Rachel shouted happily as she reached out for it. Nigel handed it to her and Rachel smiled at him in graditude.

''Where'd you find it?'' Rachel asked curiously.

''I saw it on the hill as I came up to see what was wrong with you. Luckily I grabbed it'' Nigel answered smiling.

''Haha yea, Thanks'' Rachel answered as she got back on the the tree swing and starting to move herself.

''Can I push you?'' Nigel asked as she watched her laugh when going up really high.

''Sure!'' Rachel answered happily as she slowed herself down so he could push her.

They played together for the rest of the day and they became friends.

*Another Flashback ends*

''This is where we first met!'' Rachel said astonished at the boy for remembering.

''Yea it is'' Nigel said happily while looking at the swing then at her, ''You wanna get on and I push you?''

''Sure!'' Rachel said running over to the swing and getting on. Nigel started pushing her and she went really high up. She almost reached the tree's leaves.

'She's so beautiful...' Nigel thought as he watched her blond fly back and forth.

When she was about a inch away she fell back down but instead of pushing her higher Nigel stopped the swing.

Rachel turned around to see what was wrong but when she turned around Nigel kissed her.

It was amazing. As soon as their lips touched they felt fireworks. It was awesome and they could have done it forever if stupid oxygen didn't get in the way.

When they pulled apart they stared into each other's eyes. Blue on Brown. Brown on Blue.

Nigel smiled and chuckled before saying in a whisper to her, ''Happy Early Thanksgiving Rachel.''

Rachel giggled and whispered back, ''Happy Early Thanksgiving Nigel.''

They kissed again. It was more passionate and amazing than the last.

And that is why Nigel and Rachel love Early Thanksgivings so much. It's the title to their real happily ever after story. Nigel loves Rachel and Rachel loves Nigel.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Done! I finally have my Thanksgiving One-shot done and I hope that you guys loved it! Sorry it's late again and I'm gonna try and update Somebody to Love soon!

Also Happy Thanksgiving!

My sister showed me this from one of her fanfictioon stories she reads. I thought it was really cool and if the person who made this or the one who was doing it that story sorry for copying you.

\/

Review!


End file.
